Unwanted guest
by TC-Kat
Summary: AU Logan's and Victor's lives if they had both left together. Will Victor be able to control his animalistic side? and what would happen if they met an unwanted guest along the way? Warning:Swearing


(A/N This is my first attempt so sorry if it sucks :/)

Victor Creed resisted the urge to throw his old, rust bucket of a truck into the nearest wall as the engine some how managed to roar to live. The thing was a piece of junk. He knew that, his brother knew that yet, neither one of them has actually done anything to try and fix it.

It was a long trip up to the cabin, probably up to five miles if he really cared to count. Not that he did. Most people would go mad if they were so far away from any towns or people but thats just how Victor and Jimmy liked to it. To be alone was much better. Never bothered by annoying humans and always keeping to themselves.

Once he made it up to the cabin, Victor opened got out of the truck and slamed the door behind him before tredging through the snow. That was the only thing he hated about where they lived. The damn snow.

Growling, he held the bags closer to his chest and made his way into the cabin that he shared with Jimmy. His brother would have known that he was back, even before he pulled up. That was the beauty of enhanced sences.

He set the bags down in the kitchen before grabbing a beer from the frige and relaxing in his favourite recliner. It was the first time he could just kick back that day.

"That better not be my last beer" he heard Jimmy say as he walked passed him.

A lazy smirk plastered on Victors face while he drank. "It aint" he said. Without looking up, he heard Jimmy open the fridge, followed by the sound of the runt's growl.

"Victor!" he heard him growl.

He looked up and his smirk grew when he saw the murderous glare he was getting. "Yea?" he asked innocently which seemed to piss the younger feral off more.

"Ya took MY last beer!" he glared.

"There are five more bottles in the fridge."

"But that's your beer! Ya know I don't like that shit yer drink." He was bairing his fangs now which caused Victor to snicker. His brother was easy to piss of today.

"Stop whining Jimmy. Either drink it or ya can go into town and buy some more" he snickered.

It was Jimmy's turn to smirk as he crossed his arms. "No way bub. Yer drinkin' the last one" he said and waited for the big idiot to understand what he was saying.

Victor had closed his eyes to block him out but it only took a few seconds before his eyes shot open. "Hell no! I aint goin' back to that town, just 'cause yer too much of a girl to drink any other beer" he said, glaring a little. He clearly hadn't thought this plan out since he didn't plan on making two trips.

"Too bad. Ya drank my last beer so get yer fat ass outta that chair, Vic and go get me more" he smirked. Jimmy was way to happy for Victor's taste right now. Especially since he expected him to go back out there just for some damn beer.

Growling, he wiggled in his chair to get comfy. A sign that he was NOT GOING!

Jimmy mearly shrugged and walked behind the chair. "Have it yer way" he chuckled and before Victor knew it, he was on the floor. He looked up and realized that the Runt had kicked the back of his chair, hard enough the make it fall.

He knew he wouldn't get any peace until he had the beer so he got up and stormed out of the door to get it.

"Vic! wait!" he heard. A moment later, his brother was at his side and was walking to the truck too. "I need to come with ya" he said.

"Why dont ya just go yaself?"

He just flashed his older brother a smirk that clearly told him 'I like to see you suffer'.

Grumbling, he got in the truck and drove to the town.

While Jimmy left to get whatever it was he needed, Victor walked over to where they usually got beer from.

"Back again?" the man behind the counter chuckled.

He gave a short nod while he picked up the pack and walked over. "Forgot these" he replied gruffly. Not one for small talk, he paid for the beers and left as soon as he could. He got in the truck and set the small crate of bottles on the passanger seat. Jimmy wasnt in the truck yet so he had to wait. Just perfect.

He didn't know how long he had been waiting for but the sun was setting when he finally heard his brother's footsteps through the snow. "What took ya so long?" he complained.

"Talkin' to a few people" he shrugged.

Victor growled before he started up the engine and turned on the headlights as he started the trip home. He couldn't believe Jimmy made him wait so long, just to talk to a few town people.

The path that led to the cabin was clear yet snowy like it always was as the headlights showed the way. That was why it was such a shock when he saw something run past the lights, nearly getting hit by the truck.

"Shit!" he panicked, driving off the road and crashing into one of the nearby trees.

"What was that?" he heard Jimmy question as they got out and looked around.

"Might have been some stupid animal" Victor said but he wasn't sure.

"It doesn't look like an animal..."

He heard the worry in his voice and walked to where his brother was. His eyes widened when he saw a little girl who didnt look more then six, laying unconcious in the snow. Her blonde hair looked ragged and her clothes were a little torn.

"She aint hurt... she's just tired and the truck must have scared her" Jimmy said.

"Good now c'mon" Victor said while he walked back to the truck. He was glad he didn't hit the girl but that didn't mean he was going to get involved. "What are ya doin'?" he growled when he saw the younger man pick her up and cradle her like a baby.

"We cant just leave her out here" Jimmy said in defence as he walked back to the truck to see the damage. He had the child wrapped in his jacket to keep her warm.

"We are NOT taking her to the cabin!"

"But she could die-"

"That ain't our problem!"

"So if she dies, ya wouldn't care?" Jimmy growled while he held the kid closer to his chest.

"It. Aint. Our. Problem." Victor repeated. He looked over the truck. The engine had finally died. "Looks like we're walkin'" he said.

Jimmy nodded and started walking towards home, still holding the kid.

"Put the kid back first!" Victor glared but he was ignored. This was such a bad idea yet his brother wouldn't listen to a thing he said. He just kept watching the kid in his arms.

"FINE. She stays one night and we are driving her back to the town first thing tomorrow"

He could tell that he still wasn't listening as the young man walked into his room and tucked the kid in his bed before coming back out. "Why do ya think she was so far away? at this time of night?" he asked. It was like he didn't even hear his objections to the girl staying.

Victor shrugged. He cared more about the fact there was no room for any guests. Especially, unwanted ones!

Sencing his brother's feelings, Logan sat on the couch. "I'll sleep here tonight" he explained.

"Whatever" he growled and stormed off to his own bedroom. This was the worst idea his baby brother ever had!

(this chapter is with victor's thoughts and will be the only one where Logan is reffered to as 'Jimmy'. It is short but I hope people like it so I can continue ^.^)


End file.
